NARUTO EL MERCENARIO SIN ALMA
by OROCHIMARU-SENPAI
Summary: Naruto es odiado por los aldeanos,en esto nuestro rubio amigo se gradua de la Academia" bueno no lo hace ya que por motivos de iruka y mitzuki naruto reprueba,es en este punto donde naruto explota en un mar de emociones liberando el poder demoníaco de kurama 4 colas.
1. 1

teoría original de orochimaru senpai teorías y fanfics,sin más violaciones digo relleno que empieze está violación.

Naruto no pasas la prueba vuelves a cursar el mismo grado,dijo iruka a naruto.

Naruto estába destrozado desde los 8 años el sabía que le estaban ocultando algo de su vida Ya que en este examen de graduación el había pasado todo,pero el sensei no lo paso.

Naruto Se paró de su asiento y volteó a ver a sus dos senseis que estos también lo observaron con precaución, naruto estalló en furia y sus ojos cambiaron a rojo con pupilas rasagadas sus marcas se hicieron más notables y le crecieron colmillos.

Los dos chunnin al ver todo esto pensaron ¡Kyubi! Más bien gritaron mitzuki gritó a naruto estas palabras tan lastimosas. Ves iruka el es la bestia debemos matarlo para que no destruya a la aldea de nuevo y no busque venganza luego nos va a Matar Caundo recupere todo su poder vamos iruka.

Por otra parte iruka estaba en shock ese Chakra el lo reconoce fue el mismo que sintió cuando mataron a sus padres el no es humano es el kyubi.

El sadaime rápidamente salió a la fuente de ese chakra temiendo lo peor. NARUTO que pasó Ahora?

Naruto gritó más bien rugio como el kyubi un rugido que toda la aldea escucho y su poder se incrementó al punto de sacar de golpe 4 colas de Chakra que estás se movían furiosamente .

Todos en la aldea estaban en estado de shock puro los aldeanos empezaron a gritar ¡kyubi! Es el fin estamos perdidos el kyubi regresó para matarnos en eso en donde está naruto se forma un pico rojo que es visible para toda la aldea de este se forma una especie de zorro mal hecho con nueve colas,el sandaime invoca a su invocación que lo hace convertir en un bastón entra en pose de combate y da la orden de salvar a los niños y mujeres primero.

Naruto en este punto con tanto odio acumulado ve a los dos chunnin que intentan escapar para luego ser detenidos por una feroz ráfaga de chakra que está fue enviada desde naruto,naruto empieza a masacrar a los dos chunnin que estos sólo intentaban resistir los ferozes ataques que la bestia lanzaba en su contra para no morir,en eso una mano formada de chakra es lanzada a iruka que este no alcanzó a reaccionar ya que la mano se mueve tan rápido lo atravesó el hombro dejándolo fuera de combate,entonces no acabo naruto lanzó otro golpe para de una vez matar a iruka pero mitzuki rápidamente corrió para salvar a iruka cargandolo en su espalda,corriendo para escapar de naruto en eso por unos cm naruto estába apuntó de matar a los dos chunnin pero aparece un anciano vendado con un bastón este es danzo sama,este viejo invoca a una especie de elefante con aspiradora que se encarga de detenerlo les da órdenes a la anbus de raíz para que ayuden en lo que puedan,en eso el hokage llega al compo de batalla y ve a danzo ayudando a sus shinobi este sonríe con gratitud.

Bueno todo sería un ataque pero podrían controlar a naruto danzo dice que lo expulsen de la aldea ya que puede ser un peligro para todos.

Hiruzen acepta haci dejando a naruto inconciente por la frontera de las olas.

Naruto despierta y ve que está en un lugar sólo, el rápidamente trata de pararse pero siente un dolor muy fuerte que no lo deja avanzar nada el cae al suelo.

Se hizo de noche naruto estába dormido arriba de un árbol en eso escucha 4 vozes de tres masculinos y una niña,que (niña) voy al baño ¡no espien porque los voy a matar malditas mierdas! Los chicos sólo la ignoraron y se retiraron a dormir más retirados.dejando a la chica sola que está no noto a naruto ella se desnudo para luego meterse a nadar a el río que se encuentra a unos metros de donde está naruto,para naruto estába obteniendo un espectáculo gratis algo que los pervertidos deciarian,naruto observó a la chica desnuda frente a ella que está,su cabello rojo con un físico que las mujeres de su edad envidiarian un culo para violación y unas tetas como las que me gustan,naruto sólo observó algo en sus pantalones se estaba parando la niña sintió una mirada,ella rápidamente volteó

Y vio que un chico rubio la observaba como idiota ella sólo corrió hacia el chico para darle un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer del árbol ella aprovechó para aventarse sobre el y empezar apretar su cuello pero se arrepintió de esa acción que realizó ya que en su trasero regordete estaba el pene del chico rubio,el pene lo estaba rozando junto a ella,ella volteó a ver al chico con una mirada intimidante y que prometía dolor pero antes de que lo golpeara,naruto aprovechó y rápidamente metió sus manos en la vagina de la pelirroja y empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos también le dio un beso a la chica que está luego de salir del transe,golpeó fuertemente a naruto,naruto por otra parte escapó a su espacio mental para que no me doliera,en eso la chica ahora cambiada y rodeada estaba enojada ella mato a ese rubio idiota que se había pasado sus compañeros del sonido sólo observanvan al poble rubio tonto que se atrevió a sobre pasarse con tayuya que; bueno esto fue una tragedia para este pervertido aunque fue valiente y no se que le vio a tayuya uzumaki ya que está no es linda.

En eso tayuya voltea y ve al insolente que la insulto y ella lo golpeó en la cara para luego retirarse del lugar todos juntos.

Naruto despertó y solo se limitó a pensar en sus futuros planes la venganza de naruto.

En konoha pusieron a naruto un unquenin clase A . Descripción.

Nombre,naruto uzumaki namikaze

Rango,gennin (el hokage tuvo que promover a naruto a gennin para poder agregarlo a el libro de bingo)

Edad,12 años

Padres,padre :minato namikaze (flash amarillo)madre:kushina uzumaki (abanera sangrienta)abuelo:madara uchiha(kami sharingan) abuela:mito uzumaki.

Parentesco:padre.

Rasgos:cabello rubio,ojos azules,piel algo bronceada,bajito. 1.64.

Que hacer en caso de que lo veas,matarlo si es posible capturarlo

Armas,no información.

Tipo chakra,viento. genkegenkai mokuton.

Dos chakras normal reservas kage,chakra biju kyubi.

Jinchuuriki del kyubi no yoko.

En eso el tercero asiente y pública la nueva actualización del libro bingo.

Danzo estaba feliz por que ahora sólo debía esperar a orochimaru.

Las noticias se expandieron rápido.

Los 5 del sonido vieron el libro bingo y quedaron en estado de shock al leer la información del chico rubio que habían encontrado sobre todo la pelirroja que está no tenía palabras,ese chico tayuya ese chico nos pudo haber matado a todos si el quisiera ¡gracias! Aque le gustaste no nos mato. Todos en ese momento pensaron en si tayuya no le hubiera gustado a el chico sería otra historia y quedaron de piedras. Fin


	2. buscando el consuelo

Tayuya. Salió de su estupor para gritar¡malditas mierdas! Ese chico rubio estaba todo tonto y débil,si la información del libro bingo es verdadera de vemos decirle a orochimaru-sama,todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Tayuya-edad 12 años -equipo sonido entre 12 y 15.

Naruto por otra parte estaba completamente triste,kyubi le había dicho la situación.narra kyubi,mocoso será mejor que te entrene para que te conviertas en el ninja más fuerte y destruyas a la aldea.

Naruto sólo sonrió con maldad,sabes tengo mucho odio acumulado en mi interior pero no lo dejé salir por la estúpida esperanza de que algún día me tratarán Bien,fueron sueños estúpidos yo un demonio que asesine sin darme cuenta a muchos shinobis de mi propia aldea no merezco volver,tal Vez me convierta en un mercenario sin alma,un asesino que no le importe nada.

En eso naruto se para y se pone en guardia Ya que escucha la voz de una niña de 8 años que esta está corriendo y choca contra el,haci cayendo la niña.

La niña volteó a ver a naruto con ojos llorosos y llenos de esperanza.

La niña le dice a naruto,ayúdame por favor me quieren hacer daño esas personas ayúdame por favor,después cae inconsciente en los brazos de nuestro rubio.

Hey acá está el demonio vengan,si hay está el demonio vamos a matarla,si! Hey tu chico regresa a ese demonio para que podamos matarla.

Naruto sólo serio maniaticamente y les dijo con una voz tan fría y sádica que el mismo orochimaru tuviese miedo,

. no les daré a esta chica peli verde no además quieren ver a un verdadero demonio. Yo soy un demonio me dicen MERECENARIO sin alma,uno de los 7 shinobis de taki reconoció a naruto y se puso pálido,hey a todos ese que esta parado el chico rubio es el demonio sin alma,el que mato a cientos de shinobis en su propia aldea,y que el mismo hokage tuvo que pelear contra el el es de la aldea oculta entre las hojas,si el libro bingo y los informes que cuentan son verdaderos esa bestia tiene el nivel de un ninja clase s,no A.

Además es el jinchuuriki del kyubi será mejor que no molestarnos en atacar,hey tu demonio sin alma te damos la virginidad de la niña y luego no las regresas es un buen trato(dijo el shinobi sonriendo)naruto volteó a ver a la pequeña niña que tenía en sus brazos,la niña sólo se estremeció y abrió los ojos color naranja mirando con miedo y apuntó de llorar,hasta que escucha decir a naruto.

Saben ella es un demonio pero por que?

Uno de los shinobis responde ella es la jinchuuriki del nanabi. Uno de mano ninjas el que había negociado con naruto sólo se aleja sabiendo en el error que su idiota compañero los había metido,ya que el rubio también tenía un demonio en su interior.

Naruto volteó a ver a la pequeña niña peli verde y le sonrió diciéndole que se quede con mi clon.

La niña sólo asintió y se fue con el clon de naruto.

Naruto cuando vio que la niña estaba lo suficiente lejos decidió voltear a ver a sus próximas víctimas,saben que todos ustedes van a morir porque los mataré.

Todos se pusieron el guardia y empezaron a atacar a naruto que este los esquivava con Gracia y maestría,naruto uso el estilo orochi-kami y de sus manos salió el gumbai de madara uchiha,lo reconoció kyubi ya que ese gumbai madara siempre lo usaba en sus peleas .

Kyubi sólo se molestó recordando a ese maldito uchiha pero recuerda también que madara le pregunto primero,haci que no estaba molesto si no que estaba molesto por que ese uchiha en verdad que era arrogante.

Naruto junto a su gumbai uso el elemento madera, kokoro no jutzu del suelo se formaron varios corazones de madera que estos atravesaron los corazones de los ninjas y luego se volvieron a la tierra.

(Este jutzu llamado kokoro es del henkekeika de madera se usa pata robar los corazones de las víctimas y. Haci luego poder usarlos como invocaciones).

El gumbai de naruto desapareció,y algo en la mente de kyubi hizo que le dijera a su anfrintion que usará el mismo jutzu pero invertido) naruto lo izo y salieron dos corazones que estos se transformaron en los ninjas que había matado naruto les ordenó que buscarán al ninja faltante y estos sólo salieron en su búsqueda,naruto volteó porque sus invocaciones habían regresado trayendo con ellos a el ninja.

Ninja,no me mates no quiero que me mates soy una chica.

Naruto al escuchar eso ordena a sus invocaciones para que desnudan a el ninja al hacerlo se reveló unas tetas copa c un trasero normal y su vagina muy bien. Se notaba que era virgen

Naruto le pregunto que edad tienes,la ninja respondió que 14 años.

Naruto sólo sonrió y dijo que la hiba a violar.

La ninja sólo quiso escapar pero era tarde. Después de 1 hora de violar a la ninja naruto le dijo que de fuera a si aldea y informe a su kage. La ninja sólo se fue .

Naruto fue a buscar a su nueva a acompañante al llegar vio que esta estaba dormida enzima de su clon,luego naruto espero hasta que despierte pero fue a buscar comida y agua,fue al río a pescar y volvió a su a campamento con 6 peces y agua purificada,empezó a llover muy leve y la niña peli verde despertó vio a su Salvador que esta sentado junto a una fogata y había comida,naruto se dio cuenta de esto y llamo a la chica,ella sólo fue y se sentó a un lado de naruto el clon desapareció,dejando sólo a los dos bajo la lluvia y su fogata,naruto le dio 3 pescados a la niña que está los aceptó gustosa,naruto uso su elemento madera para crear un techo y un piso de madera. Los dos después de cenar se quedaron dormidos con la lluvia a compañandolos antes de quedarse dormidos naruto le pregunto a su pequeña acompañante. ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña?la niña sólo respondio mi nombre es fuu. ¿cuál es tu-tu nombre?

Pregunto la niña. Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki ex ninja de la aldea oculta entre las hojas quiero convertirme en el próximo dios shinobi para que la paz exista. La niña sólo asintió y volteó a ver a naruto para luego acercarse más y darle un beso en la mejilla a nuestro rubio y después se quedó dormida entre los brazos de nuestro rubio,para decir buenas noches oni-chan. Naruto sólo le acarició el cabello peli verde y respondió buenas noches mi pequeña hermanita. Los dos quedaron dormidos. Fin del capítulo número 2


End file.
